Using the framework of a biopsychosocial model of holistic health, the proposed three-year project is to assess needs, then develop, implement and test the effectiveness of a cognitive wellness program for women with chronic neuromuscular mobility impairments. It is expected that in comparison with control subjects, program participants will have improved health status, more positive dietary behavior, reduced fatigue levels, improved sense of self-responsibility, and improved satisfaction with their overall of quality of life. Results of this study will be used as a basis for designing future experimental investigations into the effectiveness of comprehensive wellness interventions that lead to the improved health and well-being of women with physical disabilities.